Missing You
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. ONESHOT. Dino visita constantemente Namimori, mas ele e Hibari não encontram tempo para ficarem juntos. O Guardião da Nuvem então percebe pela primeira vez como é possível sentir-se sozinho mesmo estando ao lado da pessoa amada.


_- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira. Se fossem meus eles passariam menos tempo brincando de passa anel e mais tempo sem roupa._

_- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ler shoujo._

_- Essa fanfic tem influência da música** "Need You Now"** da banda **Lady Antebellum**, recomendo ouvir, é ótima. xD_

* * *

**D18 – ONESHOT**

**Missing You**

"_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time"_

Tsuna desviou pela terceira vez os olhos do homem sentado a sua frente. O silêncio do lado de fora parecia bem mais agradável do que o silêncio entre _eles_. A porta de madeira estava aberta, deixando uma agradável brisa noturna adentrar ao cômodo. O cheiro de folhas e flores dava ao local uma excelente atmosfera, contrastando totalmente com a realidade em que ele estava. No escritório localizado no Templo Namimori, as únicas pessoas presentes não se olhavam, não se falavam e o Décimo Vongola sabia que não adiantaria insistir.

Hibari virou a última página do relatório que lia, olhando finalmente para Tsuna. O homem de cabelos castanhos virou o rosto no mesmo instante, colocando seu melhor sorriso. Seu Guardião da Nuvem não freqüentava as reuniões da Família desde sempre, então o trabalho era enviado exclusivamente para Hibari, na maioria das vezes por Gokudera ou Sasagawa, mas naquela terça-feira em especial, Tsuna decidiu levar pessoalmente o relatório. Ele não encontrara com moreno há alguns dias, e citando as próprias palavras de Gokudera que estivera com Hibari no fim de semana _"Ele está pior, Jyuudaime! Eu tentei explicar porque ele deveria enviar o relatório antes do meio do mês mas ele não quis me ouvir. Por favor, Jyuudaime, permita que eu exploda aquele mal educado!"._ Tsuna riu. Seu Guardião da Tempestade sempre tinha comentários negativos quando retornava de suas visitas à Hibari, o que fez o próprio Décimo pedir que Yamamoto o acompanhasse quando possível. Um dia desses Gokudera realmente pensaria em explodir o Guardião da Nuvem e então as coisas ficariam _um pouco_ fora de controle.

- É só isso? - Hibari tinha uma expressão branca em seu rosto.

- S-Sim - Tsuna coçou o pescoço. Cinco páginas de relatório e era _isso_ que o Guardião da Nuvem tinha a dizer? - Sasagawa está investigando, mas gostaríamos que você estivesse a par da situação. Não é nada sério, e se você quiser pode fazer sua própria investigação.

- Eu não pedi autorização para investigar. Minhas ações não lhe dizem respeito, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna sorriu. Ele começava a entender o que Gokudera queria dizer.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Qualquer coisa que você considere relevante, por favor, entre em contato. Eu sei que você é ocupado, Hibari-san, mas sabe onde me encontrar se precisar de ajuda.

A resposta do Guardião da Nuvem foi uma virada simples de cabeça, mostrando que não havia mais nada que ele gostaria de conversar. Tsuna ficou de pé, desejando um boa noite que não recebeu de volta. Quando o escritório voltou a ficar em silêncio, mas dessa vez apenas a habitual calmaria que Hibari estava acostumado, o moreno suspirou, ajeitando a parte do ombro de seu kimono, aguardando a pessoa que ele sabia que apareceria na entrada em alguns segundos.

- Precisa de algo, Chefe? - Kusakabe estava do lado de fora, mas seus olhos não saiam de cima de Hibari.

- Não, eu vou me retirar.

Hibari deixou o escritório e caminhou pelo corredor de madeira enquanto admirava a sacada. Ele sabia que era cedo, que não estava com sono e que passaria um bom tempo virando de um lado para o outro em seu futon, mas ele _precisava_ disso. A prova que ele necessitava acabara de ser dada. O moreno sempre foi orgulhoso de sua alta capacidade de conseguir se abstrair das situações, assim como sua concentração. Entretanto, enquanto lia - ou melhor, fingia ler o relatório de Tsuna - Hibari percebeu que simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção em uma linha. As palavras estavam ali, ele sabia o que elas significavam, porém, não faziam sentido algum.  
Seu quarto era localizado no fundo do templo, o local mais sossegado da propriedade. Não era muito espaçoso, mas o moreno estava satisfeito. Ao arrastar a porta de madeira, Hibari encarou seu largo futon no meio do quarto, uma cômoda ao fundo do lado da porta do banheiro e uma mesinha à esquerda. Como das outras noites, o quarto parecia extremamente grande.

O Guardião da Nuvem deitou-se como planejado após tomar um demorado banho. A primavera deixara a temperatura elevada, mas ele não conseguiria dormir se não estivesse vestido. Depois de pegar seu pijama de seda azul-escuro, o moreno seguiu para seu futon, apenas para ficar por horas virando de um lado para o outro. Quando o sono finalmente chegou, foi leve e turbulento. Hibari podia sentir o que acontecia ao seu redor, assim como pôde ouvir claramente quando a porta de madeira foi arrastada delicadamente. Ele não conseguia ouvir os passos, mas sentiu quando alguém se deitou ao seu lado. Primeiro o futon tornou-se mais baixo do seu lado direito, depois a fina coberta com que ele se cobria foi levemente erguida e alguém o abraçou por trás.

- Boa Noite, Kyouya.

A respiração em seu pescoço o deixou arrepiado, mas foi a voz que o fez juntar toda a força de vontade que ainda restava naquela noite para permanecer imóvel. Seus olhos se arregalaram após alguns segundos, e ele encarou a parede de madeira sem piscar. Cinco minutos. Era esse o tempo que Dino precisou para cair em um sono profundo. Hibari já sabia. Nas últimas duas semanas aquela era a forma como eles passavam as noites, isso quando o italiano aparecia no templo.  
O Guardião da Nuvem fechou os olhos, sentindo que seu sono demoraria a voltar. Ele sabia que acabaria dormindo em algum momento. Ele sabia que acordaria na manhã seguinte e os braços que o envolviam não estariam lá, deixando um lugar vazio ao lado. Ele sabia que se sentaria no mesmo futon e ficaria um tempo olhando o lençol amarrotado até se levantar e começar mais um dia.  
O que Hibari não sabia era como mudar aquilo. Como fazer com que aquela estranha sensação que ele sentia desaparecesse. O buraco em seu peito parecia cada dia maior, e isso estava afetando seu trabalho. Mesmo dividindo a mesma cama, era como se houvesse um abismo entre eles. Um espaço que ele não sabia como diminuir.

Como esperado, Hibari acordou sozinho na manhã seguinte. O lado direito de seu futon estava bagunçado, alguém havia colocado outro cobertor, o que não mudava o fato de que ele estava sozinho. Kusakabe não o atrapalhava durante as refeições, o que significava que ele comeria novamente sem companhia. Em qualquer outro dia isso não teria nenhum efeito sobre o Guardião da Nuvem. Particularmente ele não era fã das conversas fiadas na mesa, ou as incessantes tentativas de Dino em alimentá-lo na boca como uma criança, ou o fato do italiano não comer suas verduras e preferir um prato de spaghetti ao sugo do que sopa missô. Mas Hibari começava a lembrar desses momentos como pequenos borrões em sua mente. Quando esses pensamentos surgiam, o moreno não conseguia imaginar se a vida que ele teria dali em diante seria daquela forma. Os momentos em que ele encontraria Dino seriam apenas durante a madrugada, quando o Chefe dos Cavallone apareceria apenas para dormir. Sem conversas, sem risadas, sem olhares, sem toques ou caricias.  
Sentado em seu futon, o Guardião da Nuvem encarou a pouca claridade que entrava através do papel de sua porta. Definitivamente havia algo de errado.

Aquele dia correu exatamente como Hibari havia imaginado.  
Suas refeições foram feitas sem companhia. Kusakabe apareceu duas ou três vezes e ambos conversaram sobre o relatório que Tsuna havia entregado na noite anterior. Aparentemente uma Família italiana estava querendo estreitar laços com os Vongola, e Reborn pediu que ela fosse investigada antes de qualquer sinal de amizade. Após o incidente com a Família Shimon nove anos atrás, o Décimo Vongola tornou-se mais cuidadoso quando o assunto envolvia Famílias desconhecidas. O corpo de Hibari deitou-se cansado quando a noite chegou. Ele não dormia direito há algum tempo, e seu corpo começava a sentir os efeitos da falta de descanso. Entretanto, ele sentiu novamente quando Dino entrou no quarto, mas estava cansado demais para perder-se em pensamentos.

Ao contrário da manhã anterior, o Guardião da Nuvem não ficou sentado observando o quão solitário estava naquele quarto ao perceber que acordara novamente sozinho. O moreno levantou-se e seguiu direto para o banho, deixando seu quarto após alguns minutos, vestindo seu kimono. A manhã estava ensolarada, os pássaros cantavam, e ao se aproximar do local que ele considerava sua sala de refeições, uma canção diferente chamou sua atenção. Ele não notara que Hibird não estava em seu ombro.  
Sentado de costas para a entrada estava Dino, que apenas notou a presença do Guardião da Nuvem quando o pequenino pássaro amarelo deixou seu ombro e voou até seu dono enquanto repetia seu nome.

- Kyonhanham! - O louro tinha um pedaço de pão na boca, mas seus olhos sorriram ao ver o moreno.

- Não fale com a boca cheia - Hibari adentrou ao cômodo, arrastando um pouco a porta de madeira para que a claridade não refletisse em seus olhos.

O moreno sentou-se na frente de Dino, percebendo que ele teria de abrir mão do seu café da manhã japonês naquele dia. Porém, o que internamente surpreendia o Guardião da Nuvem não era o pão de melão que ele comia ou o leite quente que o italiano lhe servia. _Dino_ era a surpresa.  
Hibari lembrava vagamente da última vez em que ambos tiveram uma refeição juntos, sem contar que os dias sem ver diretamente o louro pareciam afetá-lo. Seus olhos negros estavam fixos no italiano, observando-o comer enquanto lia o jornal. Os cabelos alourados estavam perfeitamente arrumados, a franja atrás da orelha, os olhos cor de mel fitavam a notícia através dos clássicos óculos, como se ela estivesse realmente interessante. Dino estava de terno e gravata, o que mostrava que ele pretendia sair provavelmente após o café.  
O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos, concentrando-se no fim de seu pão. Seu estomago girava, e ele não sentia vontade de continuar o café. Não. Ele simplesmente não tinha estomago para dividir o mesmo cômodo com Dino.

- Você está de saída? - O moreno limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo.

- Mais ou menos, tenho um almoço importante, espero conseguir terminar o trabalho até o jantar~ - Dino dobrou o jornal e abriu um largo sorriso para Hibari. O moreno tentou ignorar, mas o italiano parecia cansado. Havia finas e delicadas olheiras embaixo de seus olhos, e até mesmo ar ao redor do louro parecia diferente.

- Você não precisa voltar - Hibari pegou um pedaço pequeno de pão para alimentar Hibird mais tarde e levantou-se. - Se o trabalho passar da hora do jantar não precisa aparecer. E isso vale para os outros dias também. Você atrapalha meu sono entrando de madrugada no quarto.

- Ow... - O sorriso de Dino desapareceu no mesmo instante. Sua expressão tornou-se séria, e o italiano encarou a mesa - Eu entendo, desculpe~

O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu o rosto, sorrindo sem graça para Hibari.  
O moreno apertou os olhos, sentindo falta de seu par de tonfas que havia ficado em seu quarto. Dino não havia nem argumentado a decisão que ele tomara, e mesmo sabendo que era insignificante aquilo deixou Hibari furioso.  
O Guardião da Nuvem arrastou a porta de madeira, deixando a sala sem dizer mais nada.  
Dino voltou a ficar sério, levando uma das mãos ao rosto enquanto respirava fundo.

Descobrir que a Família que Reborn estava investigando era a mesma com que Dino almoçaria naquele dia, fez o moreno desistir de participar de qualquer tipo de investigação.  
Surpreendendo Tsuna, Hibari apareceu no escritório do Jyuudaime no fim da tarde, apenas para passar o tempo e infernizar um pouco a vida de seu braço direito. Gokudera não escondeu o desprazer em vê-lo, e durante os dez minutos que permaneceu na sala, o homem de cabelos prateados deixou bem claro que Hibari não era bem-vindo. O Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu algum tempo ouvindo o que o Décimo tinha a dizer sobre o andamento das investigações, sentindo o estomago rodar novamente quando escutava o nome de Dino, e o quanto o louro havia colaborado na busca por informações.  
Ao deixar o escritório de Tsuna, Hibari fez o caminho de volta a pé. A distância não era curta, e ele gastaria pelo menos meia-hora andando, mas o Guardião da Nuvem sentia que precisava daquele tempo. As ruas estavam vazias, mas havia um agradável cheiro que só a primavera era capaz de proporcionar. As árvores estavam cheias de frutos, os canteiros cheios de flores, e em algumas ruas as calçadas estavam cobertas por flores de cerejeira, como se fossem um longo tapete cor de rosa.

Enquanto andava, Hibari tentava deixar sua mente vazia, apenas se concentrando no caminho e no que olhava. O que ele dissera para Dino pela manhã martelava estranhamente em sua cabeça. Aquela não foi a primeira vez que eles tiveram aquele tipo de _conversa_, mas fora a primeira vez que o moreno sentiu-se mal. Pedir que o italiano não voltasse durante a madrugada significava que eles se _veriam_ ainda menos, ou que até que os encontros poderiam simplesmente terminar. Se cada um estivesse focado em seu próprio mundo, então quando permitiriam que o outro fizesse uma visita? Ambos estavam nessa vida há dez anos. O trabalho aumentou com o tempo, Hibari começou a administrar o Templo, a Família Cavallone tornou-se uma das mais fortes aliadas dos Vongola quando Tsuna assumiu a chefia, o que fez com que Dino tivesse de se ausentar com mais freqüência. Entretanto, durante todos esses anos eles sempre encontravam um momento, um local, um espaço na agenda extremamente apertada de ambos para se encontrarem. Hibari perdera as contas de quantas vezes viu o louro sendo arrastado para o Hotel por Romário, quando o braço direito dos Cavallone descobriu que seu Chefe deixou o trabalho para visitar o moreno. O italiano sempre se fez presente, fosse com ligações, mensagens ou cartas, criando a estranha sensação de que as coisas sempre seriam daquela forma não importasse o quão ocupados eles estivessem. Dino sempre encontraria uma maneira, não?  
Foi então que o Guardião da Nuvem parou. Ele estava na metade do caminho, embaixo de uma enorme árvore que se agitava conforme o vento tornava-se mais forte. Suas sobrancelhas negras estavam juntas, e uma expressão estranha correu pelo rosto de Hibari. Quando seus olhos voltaram a encarar a rua, o Guardião da Nuvem voltou a andar, mas dessa vez com passos mais firmes.  
Ele sabia o que deveria fazer.

Kusakabe o estava esperando quando Hibari retornou ao Templo, e o moreno ouviu sobre o que o homem havia descoberto a respeito da nova Família. Quando não havia mais nada a ser dito, o Guardião da Nuvem retirou-se primeiro para o banho e depois para a sala de refeições. Sua companhia dessa vez foi Hibird, e o pássaro permaneceu fielmente ao seu lado da mesa até o moreno levantar-se e seguir em direção ao quarto. Hibird então bateu asas e enfiou-se no jardim, assim que o Guardião da Nuvem adentrou ao quarto e arrastou a porta de madeira. O relógio marcava 22hs e 30 minutos na primeira vez que Hibari olhou. Na segunda vez 23hs, e na terceira 00hs e 15 minutos. Todo esse tempo o moreno havia passado sentado em seu futon, mudando de posição quando suas pernas começavam a doer. Seus olhos, no entanto estavam fixos em seu celular, deitado na sua frente. Muitos pensamentos cruzaram a mente do moreno nesse tempo, mas apenas um o fez pegar o aparelho e digitar o único número que ele sabia.  
Quatro chamadas e alguém pareceu atender, mas não disse nada por alguns segundos. Tudo o que Hibari conseguia ouvir foi uma respiração alta.

- Sim? - A voz de Dino era inconfundível, mesmo soando diferente.

- Onde você está? - O Guardião da Nuvem encarava a porta de madeira a sua frente.

- No Hotel.

- Você já terminou seu trabalho?

- Yep~! - O italiano pareceu sorrir nessa parte.

Hibari fechou os olhos e os abriu em seguida, respirando fundo. Era a parte mais difícil.

- Venha para cá.

- Hã? - A voz de Dino tornou-se mais alta e o moreno tinha certeza de que ele encarava o aparelho. - Você me enxotou dai, lembra?

As sobrancelhas do Guardião da Nuvem se juntaram momentaneamente. Ele sabia que estava falando com Dino, mas por algum motivo parecia diferente. O tom de voz, a maneira como ele falava...

- O que você está fazendo, Cavallone?

- Nada~ apenas sentado no sofá falando com você.

- Então venha para cá.

- Está tarde, Kyouya, amanhã ok~?

- Dino, nós precisamos conversar.

A voz do outro lado da linha não respondeu. A respiração também parecia ter cessado, mas a de Hibari havia tornado-se rápida. Ele não achou que teria de ser tão claro e direto. Havia algo de errado com Dino, e isso o estava deixando curioso, mas também irritado. O Guardião da Nuvem jamais se permitiria preocupar-se com alguém que não estivesse dando a mínima para seus sentimentos.

- Essa conversa pode esperar até amanhã? - A voz do italiano estava séria dessa vez.

- Faça o que achar melhor, Cavallone. Eu vou desligar.

Hibari desligou o telefone e encarou o aparelho por alguns segundos antes de levantar-se para deixá-lo em cima da mesinha. Ele sentia uma necessidade enorme de morder alguém até a morte, de preferência um italiano louro, alto e extremamente insensível. Apesar da hora, o moreno perdera completamente o sono, correndo os olhos pelo quarto atrás de algo que o mantivesse entretido até que seu sono resolvesse reaparecer. A escolha foi um livro dentro da primeira gaveta da cômoda, que ele havia comprado há algumas semanas, mas não tivera a oportunidade de ler. Recostando-se a parede de madeira, Hibari sentou-se e começou a folheá-lo, tentando fazer com que sua mente se preocupasse com o enredo e os personagens ao invés da conversa que ele tivera minutos atrás.  
Quando Dino aparecesse, Hibari faria questão de dar uma surra épica no italiano.

A história acabou prendendo a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem, que não percebeu que estava realmente interessado no livro e que seu sono não aparecia tão cedo. Oito capítulos lidos e uma hora depois, os olhos negros do moreno encararam a porta. O pedaço de maneira foi arrastado devagar, mostrando que Hibari tinha companhia.  
Parado em frente ao quarto, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma simples camiseta, Dino tinha os olhos na direção do moreno, esse sentado em um dos cantos do quarto com o livro nas mãos. Ambos se olharam por alguns segundos até o louro decidir entrar e fechar a porta, contrastando com Hibari que ainda mantinha o livro aberto.

- O que aconteceu? - Dino não sentou. Ao invés disso, o louro recostou-se na outra extremidade do quarto, cruzando os braços e mantendo a mesma expressão séria com que chegou.

- Você não precisava ter vindo - Hibari voltou à atenção para o livro. A vontade de morder Dino até a morte retornara com força total. Seu par de tonfas em cima da cômoda parecia chamá-lo.

- Certo, boa noite - O louro passou a mão nos cabelos, voltando a andar em direção a porta. O pequeno gesto roubou a atenção de Hibari. Dino sempre tocava os cabelos ou o pescoço quando estava irritado.

- Já faz um tempo - O Guardião da Nuvem fechou o livro e levantou-se. A vontade de bater em Dino era grande, mas havia algo que ele precisava dizer antes de deixá-lo inconsciente. - ... desde a última vez que conversamos.

As mãos do Chefe da Família Cavallone tocaram a porta, mas seus movimentos pararam ao ouvir a voz de Hibari. Porém, o louro permaneceu de costas enquanto respondia.

- Talvez porque você não queira minha companhia?

Os olhos negros de Hibari se apertaram.  
Por mais teimoso, apegado e extremamente inconveniente que Dino fosse, eram raros os momentos em que o louro era irônico ou sarcástico.

- Você bebeu - O moreno desconfiou. Dino raramente bebia, mas a maneira como ele falara no telefone e como agia diante de seus olhos só poderia indicar que ele não estava em seu estado normal.

- Os rapazes quiseram comemorar o fim do trabalho, mas eu não estou bêbado - O louro passou novamente as mãos pelos cabelos - Eu só estou... cansado, Kyouya. Eu realmente gostaria que tivéssemos essa conversa outro dia.

- Não gosto de conversar enquanto durmo - Hibari deixou o livro em cima da cômoda, encarando seu par de tonfas.

- Ultimamente você não tem conversado em momento algum, não é?

O sorriso amargo que Dino tinha nos lábios desapareceu no momento em que seus olhos se arregalaram. Em um segundo ele encarava a entrada da porta em suas mãos, para no outro sentir algo passar extremamente perto de sua cabeça, furando um dos quadrados de papel da porta. Seus olhos se apertaram e ele virou-se irritado, apenas para sentir suas costas baterem na parede de madeira, enquanto sua garganta era pressionada pelo outro tonfa que não fora atirado.  
Hibari o olhava com uma expressão séria, e seus olhos negros diziam que ele estava tão bem humorado quanto Dino.

- Você poderia ter me machucado, Kyouya! - O italiano correu a mão para seu bolso, apenas para lembrar que deixara seu chicote no carro que partiu assim que ele chegou ao templo e disse à Romário que poderia ir. Péssima idéia.

- Não me importo - O Guardião da Nuvem colocou um pouco mais de força ao sentir uma das mãos de Dino tentar afastar seu tonfa. - Mais uma gracinha e eu vou mordê-lo até a morte.

- Eu... não estava brincando - O Chefe dos Cavallone fechou os olhos, deixando suas mãos paradas ao lado do corpo. Só havia uma maneira de falar com Hibari quando ele estava com a vantagem.

Aos poucos o moreno diminuiu a força que colocava, mas não retirou o tonfa do pescoço de Dino, permitindo apenas que o italiano pudesse respirar normalmente. O que ele precisava dizer tinha de ser transmitido naquela noite, ou não teria o mentor sentido.

- Não está funcionando - Hibari apertou os olhos ao encarar os olhos cor de mel do homem a sua frente - O que você disse dez anos atrás não está funcionando.

- Eu disse muitas coisas dez anos atrás - O louro estava sério. Dino não mentiu quando falou que havia bebido para comemorar, mas isso foram os dois primeiros copos de sake. Os outros cinco não foram exatamente uma comemoração.

- Você disse que teríamos tempo, você _prometeu_ isso.

- Eu não esqueço o que prometo, e você sabe disso Kyouya. Eu não quebrei a promessa.

- Mentiroso.

A mão que segurava o tonfa virou-se, acertando o rosto de Dino em cheio.  
O italiano caiu sobre o futon, erguendo o rosto machucado no mesmo instante para encarar seu agressor. Os olhos cor de mel estavam apertados, e não recuaram ao ver Hibari se aproximando novamente.

- Eu não menti. Eu tento, eu sempre tentei, mas é difícil quando a outra pessoa não parece se importar ou dar a mínima para o esforço que eu faço. - O louro apertava o lençol com força enquanto falava - Eu tentei passar a manhã com você, mas o que aconteceu? Você me disse para não aparecer mais, como quer que eu tente vê-lo se você não permite, Kyouya?

- Você disse que tinha um almoço importante, pare de mentir - Hibari parou em frente a Dino, apertando firmemente seu tonfa nas mãos.

- Mas a manhã eu passaria com você, por que acha que eu o esperei para tomarmos café juntos? Eu sei dos seus horários, Kyouya. Eu acordei antes para não atrapalhar sua rotina. Você sempre coloca um cobertor, mas sabe que no meio da noite vai sentir frio e precisar de outro. Você gosta de tomar banho demorado quando acorda. Você gosta do pão daquela confeitaria nova, perto da loja de presentes. Você não gosta de conversar enquanto come. Você não lê o jornal, mas espera que eu comente se alguma coisa importante acontece. Eu sei de tudo isso, e se eu não disse claramente pela manhã que eu queria você. Que eu queria sua companhia depois desses dias horríveis eu sinto muito, mas você não pode colocar essa responsabilidade toda nas minhas costas, Kyouya. Nós estamos _juntos_. Eu não posso _querer_ sozinho.

- Você... mal apareceu nesses dias - A voz de Hibari falhou. O nó em sua garganta, o fato de seus dedos terem desapertado um pouco o tonfa em sua mão, e a maneira como seu coração batia mais rápido faziam o moreno sentir algo que não era somente raiva.

- Eu apareci... às vezes.

- _Ás vezes_ não é suficiente!

O Guardião da Nuvem engoliu seco.  
Ele não acreditava que sua voz havia saído alta daquele jeito. Na verdade ele jamais se ouviu falar tão alto.  
A reação de Dino mostrou claramente que o italiano também não esperava por aquilo. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam arregalados, e seu rosto tinha uma expressão assustada.

- Esqueça...

Hibari virou-se, sentindo uma necessidade enorme de sair dali. O quarto que nas últimas semanas pareceu grande por ter ficado tão sozinho parecia agora extremamente pequeno. As paredes pareciam sufocá-los e tudo que ele queria era um pouco de ar puro.  
Assim que seus pés deram o primeiro passo, seu tonfa caiu no futon quando seu braço foi puxado por algo forte, fazendo seu corpo virar-se. Os braços de Dino o envolviam em um forte e aconchegante abraço, enquanto seu rosto permanecia afundado no pescoço do italiano. Ele cheirava a sake e ao perfume que sempre usava. Mesmo sentindo ambos os cheiros, o que fez Hibari fechar os olhos foi o cheiro do próprio italiano. Há quantos dias eles não ficavam tão próximos? Aqueles braços o envolviam durante a noite, mas era totalmente diferente quando Hibari tinha a oportunidade de retribuir. E ele retribuiu.  
As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem subiram devagar e com menos força do que as mãos que o envolviam, mas elas sentiram as costas do louro. Dino tremia por baixo da camiseta.

- Desculpe, Kyouya - A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone entrou diretamente na mente do moreno. Seus lábios estavam a alguns centímetros de sua orelha, e fizeram seu corpo se arrepiar. - Desculpe por deixá-lo sozinho. Nunca foi minha intenção. Eu achei que você também estivesse ocupado. Então por favor, da próxima vez que se sentir sozinho, me diga.

- Quem disse que eu me senti sozinho? - A voz do moreno soou baixa, quase um sussurro.

Dino riu baixo, fazendo seu corpo vibrar.  
O italiano ergueu um pouco a cabeça, fazendo com que ambos se olhassem. Hibari notou a bochecha vermelha no belo rosto de Dino, mas não se arrependeu. Seus corpos estavam próximos depois de tantos dias, e o moreno sentiu outro arrepio ao ver-se refletido nos olhos do homem a sua frente. Eles se aproximaram devagar, como se todos aqueles dias não tivessem significado nada, fechando-se devagar quando os lábios de ambos se aproximaram. Inicialmente os lábios apenas se tocaram, como dois conhecidos que não se vêem há algum tempo e não sabem como iniciar uma conversa sem parecerem distantes. Mas quando as mãos do italiano acariciaram de leve o rosto de Hibari, toda a estranheza e distância desapareceram. Era o mesmo toque, o mesmo cheiro e os mesmos lábios.  
O beijo intensificou-se quando a outra mão de Dino desceu pelas costas do moreno, trazendo-o para perto. Quando a língua do Chefe dos Cavallone pediu passagem entre os lábios de Hibari, o Guardião da Nuvem apertou com força a camiseta que Dino usava, sentindo as pernas vacilarem. A sensação do beijo era exatamente como ele lembrava durante o tempo que ficaram afastados. Os lábios do italiano eram cuidadosos, procurando deixar Hibari extremamente confortável com a situação. Se o moreno fosse refletir, Dino era aquele tipo de pessoa. Sempre pensando no próximo, e extremamente altruísta quando o assunto era Hibari.

- Kyouya... - Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone desceram devagar pelo rosto e pescoço do moreno. Uma de suas mãos escorregava de leve a parte de seu kimono que cobria os ombros, enquanto a outra procurava desatar o laço feito de seda.

Os olhos de Hibari estavam fechados. Sua respiração estava alta, mas sua mente ainda funcionava apesar de seu corpo começar a ter a vantagem. O laço de seu kimono foi desfeito, mas ele segurou a peça quando Dino fez menção de escorregá-la por seus ombros.  
Quando seus olhos se encontraram, o louro estalou levemente os dedos, como se lembrasse de um detalhe muito importante.

- Um segundo.

O Chefe dos Cavallone depositou um beijo estalado na testa de Hibari, dando meia volta e caminhando até a porta do banheiro que ficava no fundo do quarto.  
O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se de costas, sentindo o kimono escorregar por seus ombros, até tocarem o futon. Seu rosto estava levemente corado, mas ele não pararia ali. Com apenas um beijo do italiano, o corpo do moreno tinha reagido por causa dos dias que passaram separados, e a idéia do que estavam prestes a fazer deixava o bom senso de Hibari incapacitado.  
Um novo beijo em seu pescoço e o contato com a pele de Dino fez o moreno fechar os olhos, virando lentamente a cabeça para receber um novo beijo do italiano, dessa vez nem um pouco comportado.

As mãos de Dino corriam por todo o peito do moreno, como se quisessem ter certeza de que no período em que elas não o tocaram que tudo estivesse no seu devido lugar. Seus lábios não cansavam de beijar os lábios rosados do Guardião da Nuvem, ainda mais quando ele parecia estar tão dócil. Quando suas mãos desceram até o baixo-ventre do moreno, Hibari virou o rosto, mordendo os lábios para esconder um gemido. Dino tinha um sorriso maldoso, depositando um beijo na bochecha de seu teimoso amante, surpreso por vê-lo tão descomposto em poucos minutos. Realmente, o tempo que passaram longe foi significativo, e se ele conhecia Hibari, o moreno não tinha se quer se tocado nesse período.

- Você é adorável, Kyouya~ - Dino descia os beijos para um dos mamilos do moreno, sem deixar que sua mão parasse o que fazia um pouco mais embaixo.

- C-Cale a boca - Hibari tentou cobrir o rosto com as mãos, mas seus lábios o traíram ao deixar um gemido escapar.

Os olhos cor de mel do italiano ergueram-se ao ouvir o gemido, e Dino percebeu que teria de adiar sua tão especial preliminar. Ele adorava ver a forma como Hibari reagia a seus toques, mas naquela madrugada as reações teriam de ser outras. Movendo-se da lateral para frente do moreno, o italiano derramou um pouco do liquido que havia pegado no banheiro em dois de seus dedos. A outra mão voltou a masturbar Hibari arrancando novos gemidos. Quando o louro forçou um de seus dedos na entrada do Guardião da Nuvem, a resistência foi bem menor por causa do trabalho que sua outra mão fazia. Um pouco mais de paciência e seu segundo dedo conseguiu passagem, e então as reações que Dino tanto queria ver começaram a aparecer.

- Desculpe Kyouya, mas eu não consigo esperar mais.

O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou a camiseta, jogando-a para trás. O zíper de sua calça jeans foi aberto em seguida, e as sobrancelhas do italiano se juntaram, conforme ele tentava manter a concentração enquanto penetrava Hibari. Fazia algum tempo, então os corpos de ambos estavam desacostumados a toda aquela agitação. Ao sentir-se completamente invadido, o Guardião da Nuvem arqueou levemente o corpo, soltando um gemido mais alto. E então, tudo ficou escuro. Seus olhos se fecharam, e ele não conseguia ver, mas podia ouvir claramente alguém chamando seu nome. Seu corpo tremia, e por alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, nada mais importou para o moreno. A voz que chamava seu nome tornou-se mais clara, e seus olhos negros se entreabriram, encarando um par de olhos cor de mel.

- Você está bem? - A voz charmosa de Dino estava rouca, e seus lábios extremamente próximos. - Você apagou por alguns segundos, mas é melhor estar acordado agora - O louro afastou o rosto e Hibari percebeu que havia chegado ao orgasmo em tão pouco tempo. O sorriso nos lábios rosados do italiano fez o moreno engolir seco - Porque eu não vou te dar sossego por algumas horas.

O Chefe dos Cavallone deu uma piscada antes de começar a se mexer dentro do moreno. O movimento trouxe Hibari novamente a realidade, e seu corpo parecia estar pronto para as tais horas que Dino comentara.  
Seu lençol estava totalmente desarrumado, sua porta tinha um buraco, e um de seus tonfas estava perdido em algum lugar do jardim. Todos aqueles detalhes irrelevantes o moreno poderia cuidar no dia seguinte. Porque ali, dentro daquele quarto, naquele resto de noite, Hibari não se preocuparia com mais nada que não estivesse ao alcance de seus braços, o amando, o possuindo e principalmente, o fazendo feliz.

O italiano não brincou quando disse que Hibari não teria sossego naquela noite. Faltavam poucas horas para o nascer do Sol quando Dino deitou-se ao lado do moreno, completamente exausto. O único movimento que o louro conseguiu fazer foi o de trazer Hibari para perto, caindo no sono no minuto seguinte. O Guardião da Nuvem já estava inconsciente nessa altura do campeonato, mas foi o primeiro a acordar. O buraco feito no papel de sua porta deixava o Sol entrar, fazendo seus olhos piscarem pela claridade. Seu corpo estava envolvido por braços fortes, e seus olhos se ergueram o suficiente para ver Dino dormir. O rosto do italiano estava bem visível. Seus cabelos louros estavam bagunçados, mas jogados para trás.  
Hibari moveu-se levemente, apertando as sobrancelhas ao sentir que da cintura para baixo, seu corpo mal se movia. A raiva o fez trincar os dentes, mas uma voz baixa e sussurrada chamou sua atenção.

- Kyouya...

Os lábios rosados de Dino mal se moveram e ele ainda permanecia dormindo profundamente, entretanto, toda a raiva que o Guardião da Nuvem sentia simplesmente desapareceu. Seu corpo precisava de um banho, a roupa de cama seria trocada urgentemente e ele faria o italiano procurar seu tonfa a qualquer custo, mas tudo isso depois.  
Seus olhos se fecharam e Hibari voltou a acomodar-se melhor nos braços do italiano. Ele aproveitaria cada segundo daquele momento, mesmo que fosse dormindo. O quarto não parecia nem grande e nem pequeno, mas sim ideal. Da maneira como deveria ser.  
As noites em que ele passou solitário, assim como as refeições e as horas de seus dias perdidas não seriam perdoadas tão facilmente, mas isso não significava que Dino não poderia tentar. Eles ainda teriam muitas décadas pela frente para o louro se redimir, mesmo o Guardião da Nuvem não tendo planos de deixar a situação chegar a outro extremo. Agora que ele sabia o quão solitária poderia ser sua vida se Dino não fizesse parte, o moreno estava disposto a lembrar o italiano de sua promessa, nem que para isso tivesse de usar seu sempre eficaz par de tonfas.

-FIM

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

_Olá, como vão?(:  
Percebi que se fico um tempo longe desses dois acabo sentindo uma falta enorme, e essa fanfic é o resultado de dias pensando em algo D18. A inspiração aumentou quando descobri __**Need You Now**__, e ai tudo correu naturalmente ahahahaha_

_A idéia era falar sobre duas pessoas que se sentem sozinhas mesmo convivendo diariamente, e a forma como não conseguem resolver a situação. Escolhi o ponto de vista do Hibari porque compartilhamos certas similaridades. Porém, preciso 'praticar' o Dino, então devo escrever algo D18 futuramente com ênfase no italiano :3_

_A parte do Dino meio bêbado nasceu da vontade que eu tenho de vê-lo dessa forma ahehhoahh assim como o Hibari. Imagino que depois de copos e copos de sake seria algo interessante de ver. xD_

_Enfim, obrigado por lerem até aqui e espero que tenham gostado!  
Vejo vocês em breve :3_


End file.
